Communication system designers consider existing wireless transceivers not readily reconfigurable. Specifically, although many wireless transceivers include multiple receivers, the transceivers' designs do not support dynamic over-the-air programming or tasking. In other words, today's wireless transceivers are not reconfigurable “on the fly”. Instead, existing wireless transceivers use dedicated receive channels to execute over-the-air programs or tasks, and do not support concurrent over-the-air programming while the other receiver is in operation. Traditionally, in order to reconfigure a receiver, a higher number of modem interactions and/or the use of shadow registers are needed, which increases die area and power consumption.
Commonly, wireless transceivers use additional data storage elements (e.g., shadow registers, additional memory, etc.) to pre-store reconfiguration settings, in an attempt to reduce receive channel reconfiguration time. However, this method of reducing reconfiguration time is more than outweighed by the additional costs incurred (e.g., increased IC die area, power consumption, etc.). Also, some wireless transceivers include multiple receivers for diversity reception, in order to minimize fading effects and improve the capacity of the radio link. However, these multiple receivers typically share a common synthesizer. Consequently, the receivers are incapable of dynamically searching bands and modes independently from one another, in order to execute over-the-air programs tasks for reconfiguration as described.